Clementine Burn
This is a tribute created by Pippycat. Please don't use her without permission or steal her information. If anyone does, please notify Pippy asap. Thank you! She's my first character to be written completely in 1st person. c: Clementine Name: '''My name is Clementine Burn. Friends and other people will sometimes call me "Clem" or "Clemmy", or something else cute-sounding like that. '''Age: '''I am 12 years old. '''Gender: '''Female. Duh. '''District: '''I live in District 8. '''Back-up Districts: '''District 3, District 5, District 6 '''Weapons: '''I don't have much skill with weaponry, but since I have to choose something, I would choose the '''dagger since I am small and not very strong, which means weapons like axes and maces and swords don't work for me. Secondly, I've had experience with needles before, and it's no doubt that I am skilled with them. Appearance: '''Unlike most of my ancestors, I have a lighter color of red hair, somewhat a cross between light red and blonde. I call it golden-red. As for my eyes, I have medium-green eyes; not dark green, but now light green, either. I have a small splash of freckles on my face, and they are very light and unnoticable, but they're still there! I usually put my long hair in loose pigtails. I like it that way. People tell me that I am short for my age, but who cares? '''Height: '''I stand at 5'0. Is that really that short? '''Personality: '''People always tell me that I am the picture of innocence, but I don't know if I see it. I can be nice, yeah... I like to help people, and am somewhat in between being extroverted and introverted. I like to make friends, but value my alone time. I love animals, too. According to others, I'm a sweet little girl who is very compassionate, too, and sensitive. I can feel other's pain easily... too easily. I'm a bit of a wimp, and need other people there to help me feel secure, and am scared easily. Though, on the inside, I think I can be a lot more mature than some people older than me. I'm very cautious, because I know that one bad action can lead to another. I only want to be friends with good people. I hate the idea of being a career tribute, and I never will be! I always have a plan in case something goes wrong... okay, most of the time. I can also be a bit emotionally unstable, often jumping to conclusions, and breaking down when almost nothing upset me. '''Skills: '''Since I'm young and short, I'm very '''quick and agile, and my small size can make it easy for me to fit into small spaces. I also have surprisingly good reflexes. Weaknesses: '''Okay, so I'm '''physically weak. And living under a bridge almost my whole life, math and spelling don't come easily to me. I'm stupid sometimes! And living in District 8 and having contact with nature only once in life, really, I'm not exactly good with nature. Alliance: 'I'm very flexible when it comes to alliances. *I will ally with almost anyone who requests, unless I find them suspicious, untrustworthy, a bad person, etc... *I would like to ally with older tributes, first, since I find that they are mature and good protectors, and I can be of a lot more help than they might realize. *Third, I would ally with young tributes. 12- and 13-year-olds might make me feel a bit more at home, and I could easily be the leader of the alliance, and let's face it, probably the most useful. Haha. *But NEVER the careers or alone! '''Fears: '''I am scared of lots of things... being a small, fragile girl, it's easy to get me scared. But what I'm most scared of is being alone; I need a protector, or at least, I need to feel safe... even if I'm not. And when I'm alone, I most definitely don't feel safe. '''Token: '''My token would the one memory I have of my friends... the closest to family. The drawing that Avery drew of all three of us. '''Reasons for Winning: '''To come back the Avery, the only "family" I have ever really had. I want to make sure that Avery is fine and well, because if I die, she might be lost on her own. If I die, she might go, too.... '''Private Training Strategy: '''Go for a low to medium score. Show that you have some skills, but hide the most part of it, so that you can try and pull a somewhat of a Johanna Mason this year. You're mad at the Capitol, so let that show in the games. For now show little parts of the skills you do have, and save the rest for later. '''Family Members: ' Mother (Fate unknown) Father (Fate unknown) Crimson Burn (Cousin, aged 15 - fate varies) Camellia Burn (Cousin, aged 17 - fate varies) Ruby Burn (Cousin, aged 12 - fate varies) Scarlet Burn (Cousin, aged 15 - fate varies) Amber Burn (Cousin, aged 13 - fate varies) Robyn Burn (Cousin, aged 15 - fate varies '''Friends: Avery Holiday (aged 11 - alive) Penelope Bridge (aged 13 - deceased) Backstory "There's something in the dark and I wanna go home. There's someone else here; we're not alone." ~*~ I never knew my parents. That's right. Not even my mother. For as long as I've known, I've been alone. When I was little, I stayed at the child home in District 6, but there, it was a hard life, and it wasn't safe. I barely got much food, so when I was the age of eight, I packed up my stuff and left during the night. I had no idea where to go. I went to the outskirts of District Eight, where I thought that no one would know who I was. Living in such a big district had its advantages, and that was one of them. There, I found a bridge. It crossed a river, the only breath of nature District Eight had. I ran to that bridge, and spent my while there. The water was surprisingly fresh, and under the bridge was nice, though my clothes were dirty and the rats were pesky. It sounds bad, but I liked it. There, I spent my time, and I liked it. On one side of the bridge, it snowed in the winter, and on the other, it rained. I stole from nearby shops, and it was all good. I was living there for about a week when I ventured into town. I realized that I didn't fit in, and finally got the guts to steal some nice clothing (which isn't hard to find in the textile district). I walked out of the shop when no one saw me, got some bread, and then walked past a newspaper stand. But that was the thing. On one of the newspapers was my old school picture. "Eyes turn grey like her face in the paper..." My face drained of color. This was it... if someone saw me, I was done for. Since then, I had become especially secretive of my little home. I would stay out of the light; it was safer. I stayed there until I was ten. It wasn't the happiest life since people were still looking for me. I never knew so many people cared... That was when I met Avery Holiday. A girl with dark skin, shiny black hair and golden eyes, one day she ventured under the bridge. I could tell by her clothes that she was also like me. Nowhere to live, no one to love. We met casually when she came and said hi, clutching her stuffed animal close. We became friends, and I let her stay under the bridge with me. It was a lot better with a friend. After a while, we were more like sisters. One day, Avery's face appeared in the paper, too. It felt like a sort of game... like Hide and Seek. Then, a few weeks later, Penelope Bridge showed up. She fit right in with Avery and me, and together, we were like a family... sisters... surviving together. It was fun, until soon, the Peacekeepers were doing something that might have gotten us dead... they were searching for us, and apparently we would be executed since we were a "threat to District Eight society". It was definitely a bad situation. And to make it worse, our faces in the paper would make us easier to recognize. Suddenly, hide and seek was over. We had been found. One night, a week after that announcement had been made and mine, Avery's and Penelope's faces had made it into the paper, I cried. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried, but right then, I couldn't even remember how long I wept. Avery comforted me, since Penelope was fast asleep. I was almost finished crying when I heard a noise, and realized we weren't alone. I woke Penelope as quickly as I could. "What?" She said groggily. There's something in the dark and I want to go home. There's someone else here, we're not alone." "what do you mean?" Avery started to cry quietly. She was the most fragile out of the three of us, and it was clear she was scared. "We need to go!" The three of us gathered up our things as quietly as possible, and started to creep out from under the bridge. Suddenly, Penelope was was leading the way. "I know this district better than the two of you ever could!' 'There's a path running under the city, where the stones and hills divide." The peacekeepers were definitely after us by now, but we kept running until we reached this path, which went under bridges and ran through small sections of the district, until up ahead, there was a tunnel, running under the city. The Peacekeepers were gaining on us, and we all thought we were done for. Penelope stood behind us, motioning for us to go through the tunnel. Avery and I cried out her name, but the Peacekeepers saw her and shot her dead. Avery screamed, and I started crying, but we kept running. When Avery dropped her stuffed animal, I picked it up, and we followed the path running under the city. '"There's a path we can walk through the loss and pity..."' When we reached the end of the tunnel, we seemed to be on the very edge of the district. The place seemed like a ghost town, and we went to a few houses, wondering if that was what Penelope was talking about. No one lived in them, and they creeped us out ''soooo ''much, so we left. I started to cry. It was cold, my friend had died, and we were all alone. The streetlamps cast an eerie glow on us, and we sat down in the middle of the street. No one came and saw us, no Peacekeepers. I sniffed back more tears as Avery cried next to me, and said, '"This'll all be over tonight..."' Suddenly, Avery pointed off into the distance. Sure enough, beyond the fence, there was a small black house, with the moon in the starry night sky above it, shining down and making it look like it was "burning in the light". I don't know why Penelope knew this, but she sacrificed herself for it. We could at least go to that house. '"Do you wanna go home?" I asked Avery, and we held hands all the way to the door, even when we crawled under the district fence. We knocked on the door first, then Avery peeked through the window but saw nothing. Then, I opened the door. It was creaky, and it gave me shivers. Again, I got the feeling that we weren't alone, so I rushed inside the house and turned on the light. It was a nice place... but small. There was a bed in one corner, a small kitchen and table in the other, storage area... the bathroom was outside. There were some coats and clothes, too, that fit us almost too perfectly. We slept in that house for the night, without the light on, no matter how much Avery begged. The light could draw attention in the darkness of the night. We lived there for a while, together, and the fun thing was, there was a small field outside the house deep in the forest, and no one even acknowledged out existence. '"There's a place we can all be together, where the stars and moon reside." '''I wished Penelope was here with us to see the awesome sights, the night sky filled with stars, our growing farm, our house, our new sewing skills (though we still looked homeless even with those skills)... but she wasn't. I lived it for her. '"We were out of the light, we'd never remember" 'We'd never remember our life before this, and maybe that was a good thing. Avery made a drawing of Penelope, herself, and me, and we hung it on the wall. Even though Avery's drawing skills were below subpar. But it was all we had of Penelope; she didn't have a stuffed animal like Avery, she just had herself. When the Reaping came, I was twelve, and I considered not going. It would all be better that way. Avery and I could grow up as happy sisters, in that house with the farm where we had shaped our lives so well... but I wanted to prove to Peacekeepers that I was still a legal citizen, and to do that, I had to go to the reaping. The surprising thing though, was that my name was actually in the reaping bowl. I got really angry. After all I had done to survive, and to help Avery survive, this is my reward?! Panem was never fair, it was never right. The only thing that was right in my life was living with my friend, Avery, the only "family" I had left. Avery started crying, and I stormed up to the stage. "Why so angry?" The escort asked. I was young, but sassy. I looked out to Avery, who was clutching her stuffed animal and crying, and said, '"I wanna go home." Backstory Trivia *All bolded quotes are lyrics from her song inspiration *The only exception is "Hide and Seek", which is the name of the album which the song "Leaving Tonight" is from *The album art shows two girls walking through a tunnel, one of them holding a stuffed animal. The two could be Avery and Clementine on their way to the house. Inspiration Title: '''Leaving Tonight '''Artist: '''The Birthday Massacre Games Participated In '''1. 2. 3. 4. 5. (After this game, this tribute will most likely be retired) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:12 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Tributes Category:Pippycat Category:Pippycat's Tributes